Surprise
by torib0o
Summary: Matt's laptop is missing and he can't find it. What does Mello have to do with it? Gift-fic for Streakdrainwolf. Yaoi, MattMello, WAFF, AU


A/N: This is a gift-fic for streakdrainwolf (I hope she likes it!) and I'm so sorry it took so long to get it but I have to say I'm grateful to her for requesting this fic because if she hadn't I would've never watched Death Note and I'm glad I did because it was an awesome show. Unfortunately, there was only one episode where Matt spoke and I think I understand Mello's character a bit more but I'm basing their personalities on doujins and internet information. I hope you enjoy it and it will be kinda AU….obviously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

--

'_I'm going to kill him.'_ Matt thought as he searched through what used to be his and Mello's well kept apartment. He'd spent the better part of his morning searching for his laptop and he couldn't find it for the life of him. He knew he'd had it the night prior and was more than certain he'd left it on the coffee table in their living room but when he went into the room that morning, it was gone.

He'd tried calling Mello but the chocolate lover had his phone shut off and he had no other way of reaching the brunette. So his day was spent dismantling their apartment.

--

'_He's going to love me for this.'_ Mello thought to himself gleefully. _'Well, he'll love me more.'_ He added with light chuckle. He'd planned this ages ago and wasn't surprised when his plan went off without a hitch, after all it wasn't really that intricate.

Yes, he'd taken Matt's laptop, but with good reason. Mello was aware that Matt never remembered his own birthdays, the red-head always busy with one thing or another, but he wanted this one to be special. It was Matt's twenty-first after all. Working hard and saving much of his money, Mello was finally able to afford a new laptop for him. Sure, he could've simply bought the new one and let Matt have two but in all honesty, his old one was on its last leg, constantly crashing and deleting _important information_ Matt needed. So being the good boyfriend that he is, Mello had purchased the new system _and_ paid for someone to transfer the information from the old to the new, not to mention the other things he'd purchased.

Mello was the picture of happiness as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. As he unlocked his door he released a small laugh. _'I can't wait to see his face when-'_ He didn't finish the thought as he was physically pulled into his home.

--

Matt was waiting for Mello. Not in the kitchen. Not in the bedroom. Not on the balcony. No, he was waiting directly in front of the door of his apartment and he'd been sitting there for nearly an hour and a half. So when he heard the key turning in the door, he stood quickly, yanked the door open, and pulled Mello inside.

--

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Matt hissed at the smaller man. "I've been going crazy all day and why isn't your phone on?!"

Mello shrunk back at the harsh tone but then remembered _exactly_ what he was out doing and exploded. "You _asshole_! I go out and do something nice for you and the second I get home all you wanna do is yell?!" He shoved the items he was holding into Matt's hands and stormed to the bedroom, slamming and locking the door.

Matt stared after the smaller man completely bewildered._ 'Something nice for me?'_ He set the bags down in the chair in which he'd been sitting and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Removing one, he lit it and brought the stick to his lips, inhaling deeply. _'What the hell did he do?'_ he wondered. _'It must've been something big for him to get pissed like that.' _He turned and looked at the door to their bedroom, shaking his head as he walked past the chair. _'Wait a minute.'_

He hadn't noticed what the things that Mello had thrust into his hands. Now as he looked in the chair, he realized that there was Matt's backpack and numerous shopping bags, none of them with a distinguishable logo. That caused him to raise an eyebrow and he couldn't control his curiosity driven mind as he opened one of the bags and felt a warm smile rise to his face. _'Games, and there're so __**many**_ _of them.'_ And as quickly as that warm smile came, it was gone. _'Shit,'_ he shook his head at himself _'I shouldn't have yelled at him.'_

He excelled deeply and then took a puff of his cigarette before walking to the bedroom. He knew Mello'd locked it but it wasn't that hard to pick, so he did just that and pushed the door open while he was still crouching and looked sadly at the boy before him.

Mello was laying in their bed on his side, stripped down to an oversized t-shirt and boxers, pitifully eating a chocolate bar while crying silently. When he realized the Matt was in the room, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, once again, slamming the door.

Matt sighed. _'He's always so emotional'_. He walked to the bathroom door, knocking when he reached it, "Mello."

Silence.

"Mello." He tried again.

Silence.

"Mello, open the door."

When he didn't receive an answer, he bent down; lock pick still in hand, he raised it to the door and was surprised when the door opened at that moment. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, pulling the smaller against him, resting his head atop the brunet's. He pulled Mello back to their bed and sat down, pulling Mello into his lap. "I'm sorry,"

Mello simply looked at him for a moment before reaching forward and pulling the goggles off the other's head, tossing them back on the bed. He leaned down and gently caressed his face, leaning down further to brush his lips against Matt's, and he felt a smirk coming on when a shaky breath was released against his lips. He brought his lips to Matt's and then bit him. Hard.

Matt pulled back, countenance scandalized as he brought a hand to his mouth. "What the hell?!"

"Punishment." He answered simply, turning in his lover's lap, his back to the red-head's chest.

As he took his hand away from his mouth, Matt checked it carefully, making sure that he wasn't bleeding as he wrapped his arms around Mello's waist. "So,"

"So what?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "What were you upset about earlier?" When Mello stiffened in his arms, he reached his hand underneath the boy's shirt, soothingly rubbing his stomach. "It must've been something amazing."

"Hmm."

"I saw the games." He said simply.

Mello nodded his head and in a quiet, almost reserved voice, he asked, "Did you look in the box?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "No," he said. He hadn't looked through each bag individually, only that first one.

When Mello moved to stand, Matt held more tightly to his midsection but when gentle hands came and pried his hands off, he let go. He sighed as he lay down on their bed, one leg bent at the knee, the other straight out. When Mello returned to the room not a minute later, he watched the smaller crawl into the bed on the other side as he thrust his arms out, once again, this time a box in hand.

He propped himself up on his elbows. "What's this?"

Mello didn't answer. He simply shook his head negatively while moving his hands slightly, a silence message that his bedmate should take it.

Matt merely looked at the man next to him and smirked inwardly when he noticed the slight blush on his checks. So, he relieved his boyfriend of his stress and simply took the large white box and immediately knew what it was but some part of him didn't believe it.

He looked at the box and smiled at the small fruit symbol and when he opened the box he was awarded with a brand new fifteen inch laptop. _'Wow'_ he thought to himself. _'It must've set him back with all the other stuff but what's the-_' He looked over at Mello and saw the small, gentle, knowing smile on the man's face.

"You forgot again," Mello said, noticing his boyfriend's well hidden shock. "Well, you always forget but….it's your twenty-first, I thought you'd remember." He ran a hand through his long hair and looked away from Matt, opening a drawer and pulling out a bar of chocolate. "You wouldn't believe how much I went through to get everything ready by today."

"What do you mean everything?"

Mello chewed a bit of chocolate. "Well, getting all the games and stuff, I had to reserve a lot of them and then the new controllers and joysticks for your system. And don't even get me started on that laptop-"

Matt cut off Mello's thought, "My laptop! I almost completely forgot; have you seen-"

And Mello cut off his, "I got all your _information_ transferred" he said, distaste clear in his tone.

His distaste didn't go unnoticed by Matt. "You act like my cheat codes aren't important."

"They aren't!" he exclaimed. "Waste of space."

Matt heard the hushed finished and narrowed his eyes at Mello. "What was that?"

Mello looked at his boyfriend, wide eyed. "Nothing," he said tentatively.

Mello released a yelp as Matt tackled him. He looked up into beautiful green eyes and smiled unconsciously. _'He's so beautiful,'_ He wound his arms around the red-head's neck and pulled him to lay completely on top of him, instead of hovering like his was.

Matt lowered his body slowly, easily lying on top of Mello when legs opened and one wrapped around his waist. He gently caressed Mello's check and leaned down to lovingly kiss soft, pink lips and when those lips opened, he didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into his lover's warm mouth, sensuously sliding his tongue against the other's.

When they pulled away from each other, Mello hugged Matt tightly to him and kissed over his face before the taller pulled away slightly to look at his flushed face.

"Thank you so much, Mello." He said softly, kissing his forehead. "You really surprised me."

The smaller let a slow smile cross his face. "That's not the end of the surprises." He said mysteriously. "Happy Birthday, Matt"

'_Not with you, because with you, everyday is a surprise.'_

--

End.

I hope you like it, streakdrainwolf, if you don't, feel free to ask for another….

XD

Reviews make the author smile.

-torib0o (10/17)


End file.
